Music of the Marauders
by drummer-gurl-1021
Summary: Join the Marauders in their 7th year as James tries to convince Lily that he is the right one for her. LJ lovehate musical.


**Author's note:** So…Hi everyone! I had started to write a musical fan fiction with my friend Breanna, but just like the other stories we tried to write together, it didn't get very far. I needed closure, plus I really just wanted to write something Lily/James again, so here was a perfect excuse! Chapter one has a brief introduction thing before the actual plot starts, so yeah. Have fun, kids!

Disclaimer: All characters and places that you recognize are not mine; if they were I would not be writing fan fiction. The song in this chapter is 'Back to School Again' and is from Grease 2. Besides, you would not get much if you sued. empties out pockets I've got 2 pennies and some gum wrappers.

**Introduction**

Running through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 came the infamous Marauders; James, Sirius, Remus and Peter. Not even a second after the group got onto platform 9 ¾, had the fan clubs started filing around.

You see, the Marauders are quite popular. Not only are they well known for their many pranks, but also for their very good looks. Sirius and James are both on the quidditch team; Remus is very smart and does most of the planning in the pranks that they do, and Peter…is Peter. They are loved by the school, with the obvious exception of the Slytherins…and Lily Evans.

Lily could be seen across the platform from where the crowd was gathering around the Marauders. It wasn't that she hated them all; just James. James had been after her ever since first year. Apparently he loved her…but Lily just figured that she was a challenge; the only girl that he couldn't have-that is why she is appealing to him.

Lily glanced around the platform and eventually found her two best friends pushing their way through the crowd surrounding the Marauders. They go by the names Megan and Chloe. They are both seventh year Gryffindors as well, and like Lily they find the Marauders to be a nuisance most of the time. The three of the push their way onto the train in an attempt to find a compartment before they are all taken.

**Chapter 1: Back to School Again.**

The Marauders had finally managed to get rid of the crowd and now hurried their way to the train as well.

((cue into music to Back to School Again))

"What a way to start the school year, huh guys?" Sirius said grinning, motioning to the girls that seemed to be following him. The others chuckled.

Sirius: (while walking to the train.)

Spending my vacation in the summer sun,  
Gettin' lots of action and a lots of fun.  
Scorin' like a bandit 'til the bubble burst -  
Suddenly it got to be September First.

Woe is me, all summer long I was happy and free.  
Save my soul, the board of education took away my parole.  
I gotta go back, back, back to school again.  
You won't find me 'til the clock strikes three;  
I'm gonna be there 'til then...  
I gotta go back, back, back to school again.  
Whoa, whoa, I gotta go... back to school again!  
Remus: (as they climb onto the train)  
Arithmacy and history is just a pain,  
Transfig and potions destroys my brain.  
Well don't they know that I deserve a better fate?  
I'm really much too young to matriculate.

Peter:

Well mama please, your child's come down with a fatal disease.  
Mama said, "Come on you lazy bum now get your butt out of bed!"  
"You gotta go back, back, back to school again!"  
It's bye-bye fun, get your homework done,  
You better be in by ten,  
I gotta go back, back, back to school again.  
Whoa, whoa, I gotta go... back to school again!

James: (as he and the Marauders approach Lily and her friends trying to find a compartment)

I got my books together and I dragged my feet,  
Then I saw this angel boppin' down the street.  
I said, "Hey, pretty baby, howsabout a date?"  
She said, "I'm going to school, and I can't be late."

Well, I can see, that look in her eyes was sayin' "Follow me," (Lily glares at James)  
And I was caught - I thought of playing hooky, but on second thought,

The Marauders: (running past Lily and her friends to get to the last empty compartment on the train)

I gotta go back, back, back to school again.  
You won't find me 'til the clock strikes three;  
I'm gonna be there 'til then...  
I gotta go back, back, back to school again.  
Whoa, whoa, I gotta go... back to school ... again!

As the girls watched the Marauders high five each other for managing to get the compartment, Lily told the other two that since she was head girl, she had to go to the front and meet the head boy and talk to the prefects. They wished her luck and decided that they were just going to have to put up with the boys for the trip there.

"Hello ladies, have you come to grace us with your presence on this fine day?" Sirius asked, winking at Chloe, who rolled her eyes.

"Well, since every other compartment is full and this was where we were going to be anyway, we figured we would. Don't think that this makes us friends or anything," Megan spoke up.

"Where's-" James started, but Chloe cut him off before he was finished. "Lily is in the heads compartment so she can meet the head boy and talk to the prefects."

"That reminds me…" James said, now digging through his trunk, and having found what he had been looking for, pinned it on his shirt.

"No way!" Megan and Chloe exclaimed at the same time, before cracking up. "Lily is going to kill," Megan exclaimed looking at the head boy badge pinned to James' shirt.

"Yeah, probably. I'd better get down there before she kills me for being late," James replied smiling, leaving the compartment.

The heads compartment

Lily sat impatiently awaiting the arrival of the head boy. She was rather curious of who it would be. She was pretty sure that it would be Remus, since he had been a prefect along with her for the past two years. But she was a little worried. It could be anyone really; even a Slytherin.

She stiffened as she head footsteps growing nearer and finally saw a shadow of a person outside of the door.

As the door opened, she let out a scream.

"What in bloody hell are you doing here Potter!" Lily yelled, clearly anything but thrilled at Dumbledore's choice of head boy and questioned his sanity.

"I'm head boy. That is why I'm in the heads compartment," James said in a voice one would use to explain why one plus one equals two to a child.

Lily was clearly lost for words. "you-you…you must have nicked that from someone. Remus probably. Who does it really belong to!"

James shook his head. "No Lily, I did not steal it from anyone. It is mine. I got nearly the same reaction from your friends."

Lily sighed and put her head in her hands. She glared at James when he suggested they go brief the Prefects, but went along anyway.

This is going to be a long year.

**Authors note 2:** So…what do you think? I will take suggestions for anything that you readers want to see or for songs, but I mostly have everything planned, so your ideas might not be used. Corrective criticism is good, so if you see something that could be made better, let me know! Thanks for reading and drop me a review!


End file.
